mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Missions
Missions are milestones in the game. Completing these will give you extra rewards. Lisa Jenning Street Thug Life: Bronze Mastery #Master Job: Chase Away Thugs. #Master Job: Grow Your Family. #Master the Street Thug Tier. Rewards * Light Anti Tank Weapon * 5 Crime and Associates: Bronze Mastery Unlocks after completing Street Thug Life. #Master Job: Take Out a Rogue Cop. #Master Job: Collect On a Loan. #Master the Associate Tier. Rewards * Computer Set-Up * 5 * 10 Soldier of Fortune: Bronze Mastery Unlocks after completing Crime and Associates. #Job: Fight a Haitian Gang (5x). #Job: Clip The Irish Mob's Local Enforcer (5x). #Master Soldier Tier. Rewards * Multi-Purpose Truck * 6 * 10 Lawless Enforcer: Bronze Mastery Unlocks after completing Soldier of Fortune. #Job: Liqour Smuggling (5x). #Job: Wiretap The Cops (5x). #Master The Enforcer Tier. Rewards * Computer Set-Up * 7 Hitman For Hire: Bronze Mastery Unlocks after completing Lawless Enforcer. #Job: Invade Tong-Controlled Neighbourhood (5x). #Job: Assissinate a Political Figure (5x). #Master the Hitman Tier. Rewards * Riot Gear * 8 Bust a Capo: Bronze Mastery Unlocks after completing Hitman For Hire. #Job: Run a Biker Gang Out of Town (5x). #Job: Dodge An FBI Trial (5x). #Master The Capo Tier. Rewards * Untraceable Cell Phone * 9 * 10 Consigned To Consigliere: Bronze Mastery Unlocks after completing Bust a Capo. #Job: Move Stolen Merchandise (5x) #Job: Ransom a Businessman's Kids (5x) #Master The Consigliere Tier. Rewards * Compound Bow * 10 * 10 Undermining Underboss: Bronze Mastery Unlocks after completing Consigned To Consigliere. #Job: Rip Off The Armenian Mob (5x) #Job: Muscle in on a Triad Operation (5x) #Master The Underboss Tier. Rewards * Set of Blackmail Photos * 11 Boss Unlocks after completing Undermining Underboss. # # #Master The Boss Tier. Rewards * * * Sam Hadwick Disrupt a Sting #Take Out 6 Undercover Cops In New York. #Rob 5 Properties In New York. Rewards * Harpoon GT * 30,000 * 20 Kill Richard Parson #Build 2 weapons #Take out parsons #Take out 5 witnesses Rewards * 1070 * 100 * 10,000 Take Out Vastola: Part 1 #Find 8 Crates - Drops from "Discover the Conspiracy" job in Italy Region 1 #? Rewards *? *? Take Out Vastola: Part 2 Unlocks after completing Take Out Vastola: Part 1 #Declare A War 2 Times. #Buy 2 Items From The Port. Rewards * Condor * 2,240 * 15,000 Michelle Paulis Embezzle Political Funds: Part 1 #Rob 4 Office Parks. #Take Down 6 Security Agents. Rewards * 2,065 * 50 * 30,000 Embezlle Political Funds: Part 2 Unlocks after completing Embezzle Political Funds: Part 1. #Job: Perform A Hit (15x). #Rob 15 properties in New York. Rewards * Chimney Sweep * 1,030 * 15 Rosario Dominquez Bribe Natalie Sanchez: Part 1 #Rob 18 Properties in New York. #Collect from your Uptown Hotel 2 times. you can collect from Uptown Hotel every 24 hours. Rewards * 2,825 * 15 * 15,000 Swing A Jury: Part 1 #Help In A War 1 Time. #Collect From Your Dockyard 2 Times. you can collect from Dockyard every 8 hours. Rewards * 1,375 * 25 * 20,000 Swing A Jury: Part 2 Unlocks after completing Swing A Jury: Part 1. #Collect 6 Mystery Bags. Red Mystery Bags also count. #Declare A War 2 Times. Rewards * Bomb Suit * 25 * 25 Henry Lam Move Stolen Electronics #Get 3 Backpacks From Your Mafia. #Travel to Bangkok. Rewards * 2,065 * 25 * 50,000 Auria Wilson Demolish A Rival Gang Unlocks after completing Distrupt a Sting. #Get 5 Backpacks From Mafia. #Rob 15 Properties in Las Vegas. Rewards * Car Cutter * 20 * 25 Burn Down Wong's Warehouse: Part 1 #Collect From Your Warehouse 2 Times. you can collect from Warehouse every 10 hours. #Upgrade Your Warehouse 10 Times. Rewards * 1,720 * 20,000 Vince Giorgio ?? Category:Missions